


Supercorp shorts

by disappointingcroissant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tag as I Go Along, ill mark the explicit ones, it'll range from teen to explicit throughtout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: A bunch of Supercorp ficlets starting w some smut
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Supercorp shorts

**Author's Note:**

> To kick it off I wrote smut. I really didn't intend to get to explicit but here we are. A bit of a body worship vibe.
> 
> Title fulfills the yearly requirement to use a hozier lyric

_ Man _ was it hard to attend one of these things and have to watch Lena from across the room half the night. Particularly because tonight she was wearing an off the shoulder dress with a back that scooped low showing off plenty of creamy skin dotted with freckles, shoulder blades and muscle that mesmerized Kara just for existing. 

They’d arrived together, of course; news of their relationship was old by now so they didn’t necessarily need to be apart. But Lena was often pulled away by this investor or that researcher and while Kara could keep up in intellect or happily play the role of arm candy her stomach insisted she visit the hors d'oeuvres. And when Lena did have business to tend to Kara enjoyed people watching. She couldn’t help it if it ended up just being  _ Lena _ watching most of the time. It was an exquisite type of torture. Knowing Lena had to stay for the whole event as it was her party, being aware of all the corners and rooms she could drag her into right now, thinking about how on the car ride over Lena teased a hand up her thigh and warned her to behave tonight.

As if Lena didn’t do what she purposely to encourage her to  _ not _ behave. Making eye contact over someone’s shoulder when they’re not paying attention, biting her lip and telegraphing all her thoughts with just a look. Brushing her hair aside so that it all falls over one shoulder to show off her long, elegant neck and sharp jawline. Visiting Kara for a brief reprieve, hand running up her bicep with a squeeze when she kisses her on the cheek, then she licks her thumb and uses it to wipe away the faint lipstick mark left behind. There’s the moments where Lena isn’t performing too. She’s just Lena, earnestly engaged in a conversation about quantum theory or expertly handling an arrogant older man so that when she turns to leave he looks pleased to have lost an argument. Oh and  _ Rao _ , when she’s just off stage looking nervous despite having done this a million times before, playing with her hands and looking into the crowd to connect with Kara’s eyes for reassurance. All of it makes Kara feel  _ wanted _ .

This is all to say Kara has a hard time keeping her affection, and hands, to herself at these events. Restricted to small gestures like a hand to Lena’s lower back, always charged with  _ more _ . It builds and builds the whole evening so that by the time they get home Kara is ready to burst. Still, she takes her time, having spent the night in awe of girlfriend has her wanting to worship her. Show her all the parts she fantasized about touching over the long hours of the party.

She comes up behind Lena when she’s at her vanity, taking off her earrings, smilingly that soft affectionate smile as she watches Kara approach in the mirror. Kara’s hands glide over her hips as her lips land on Lena’s shoulder, dragging up her neck with eyes closed, trying to imprint the feeling into memory. Starting with a freckle at the base of Lena’s neck Kara kisses down her back, jumping from each sweet mark to the next. On her way back up she spends some time on those shoulder blades that held so much of her attention tonight, delighting in the shiver she elicits from Lena.

Lena’s body yields to Kara’s ministrations, falling easily into Kara when she pulls her back and makes eye contact with her in the mirror. She can see the hunger and reverence Kara has for her and is overwhelmed with the need to surrender, give all she has and submit to whatever Kara wants to do to her. All her playful energy from the night morphs into urgent desire. After all this time her heart still flutters and her body still quivers in anticipation as Kara’s fingers gently graze her body to tuck under her sleeves pushing them off Lena’s arms slowly. The front of her dress falls and Kara’s hands come up to possessively massage her breasts. Lena’s eyes fall shut and her head relaxes back to rest on Kara’s shoulder, the rest of her body pressed fully against Kara’s strong frame. She is lost to the craving conveyed in Kara’s every action, the simultaneous warm comfort and belonging that she always feels in Kara’s arms. 

Kara can feel that Lena is  _ hers _ . Feels as she gives all of herself up to Kara without words. It makes Kara determined to show Lena what a precious gift she is. She pushes Lena’s dress the rest of the way off, leaving her in only sheer lace underwear. Stays at her feet and guides them to step out of the dress smoothly. Her hands never leave Lena’s skin, traveling up to take her hand and lead her to the bed. She tugs Lena with her as she climbs up to rest against the pillows, pulling Lena between her legs so that her back is pressed against Kara once more. Lena relaxes back against her naturally and Kara sweeps her hair aside as she kisses Lena’s neck again, brushing her lips behind Lena’s ear, earning another shiver. She plays with the wispy hair there, tugging lightly before she tucks it behind her ear and begins to massage her shoulders. Being with Lena like this makes her feel so lucky, it urges her on to convey  _ everything _ through touch.

Lena gets caught up in the feel of hands on her body. The mirror they were in front of before faces the bed and the picture they paint arouses her even more; her ivory skin contrasts starkly to the dark clothes Kara still has on, she can see the wet patch against the fabric between her legs, watches strong hands move down down down, sees the raw desire in Kara’s expression. She squirms, her ass rubbing against Kara and it causes a little grunt to rumble in Kara’s throat that sparks a need in Lena. She tries to shut her legs, relieve some of the building pressure but Kara’s hands are there, holding them open, digging thumbs into the delicate flesh of her inner thigh.

“Kara-” Lena sighs with such pleading. It’s a shock, hearing her voice, the silent trance they've been in broken.

Giving way to the tension they’ve built up Kara’s touches become more firm. The buttons of her shirt poke into Lena’s back as she presses close, enveloping her. A hand comes up to hold Lena’s chin, moves it so Kara can kiss Lena’s jaw, nipping lightly at the same time as her fingers finally graze over her underwear. Lena’s hips follow the touch, lifting up to try and create  _ any  _ amount of friction. She whimpers when Kara’s fingers aren’t there to meet her but Kara doesn’t make her wait long. Her fingers slide under the band of Lena’s underwear and she groans at the feel of how wet she’s made Lena. 

Lena’s back arches at her touch and her hips move on impulse, falling into rhythm with Kara’s fingers as they circle her clit slowly. It’s  _ indulgent,  _ both of them under the spell of ecstasy, taking their time. Kara watches her hand stroking under fabric in the mirror. She loses it a little at the sight and rocks just the slightest bit against Lena, losing her breath at the divine feeling caused by that small contact. Working Lena up has always had this effect on her, she might as well be touching herself the way her body reacts to seeing Lena let go. She massages two fingers down, sliding inside Lena and stretching her the slightest, feeling the heat of her, curling fingers and gathering her wetness to bring back up to her clit. Lena breathing has become heavy, hitching at each new sensation. She’s reduced to high pitched sighs of Kara’s name as pleasure blooms inside her; poised on the edge and just needing the slightest push.

“That’s it baby, I’ve got you,” Kara whispers into her ear, and it amazes Kara that sometimes it’s just her voice Lena needs to let go. 

They ease back into the pillows, Kara’s arms enveloping Lena in a hug as she kisses any skin she can reach while Lena turns to curl into her and recovers with thighs closed tight as if to hold in the feeling still lightly pulsing between her legs. 

The waiting Kara had to endure tonight for this was worth it.

Lena is always worth it.


End file.
